


The Rope

by shepweirfan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is curious about the red rope tied to a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rope

It was just an ordinary piece of rope. Well as far as Rory could see. He didn't understand the Doctor's reluctance to tell him more about it. The only thing the Doctor would say was that Rory should watch it, make sure it didn't move.

Where in the universe would a piece of rope move to? He had glanced at Amy who shrugged and went with the Doctor to talk to someone about this rope. This bright red rope that was hanging from a tree. The Doctor said the tree looked rather saggy and it wasn't like this particular tree to look that way.

Rory shook his head. He knew trees could look saggy if there had been too much rain. Either way that still didn't explain this rope just hanging there and why it was such a big deal. He knew the Doctor enjoyed an adventure and Rory admitted that he was enjoying himself as well, but sometimes it seemed like the Doctor purposely did things like this to make him look like a complete idiot. No that wasn't fair. The Doctor, as Amy said when they were younger, is amazing.

But what about this red rope?

He reached out to touch it and stopped himself. The Doctor told him not to. Amy rarely listened to him but she did seem to trust him. Rory wondered if he should go into the TARDIS to see if there was anything about a red rope in the system. He probably shouldn't. If he left his post and something happened...

It was a rope for goodness sakes! What could possibly happen?

Rory suddenly had an even stronger urge to touch and this time he couldn't keep himself from doing so. It was almost as if he was no longer in control of his actions. He reached out and grabbed it. If felt like rope from Earth and now he was wondering what the huge fuss was about. Rory was still wondering about that when he felt something moving up his arm. The rope. It was moving. On its own! Okay that couldn't be possible.

Why did he suddenly feel tired and... well, saggy?

"No, no, no!"

That was the Doctor, wasn't it? Why did he sound so far away?

Rory felt tired and before he knew it his eyes were closing. He heard Amy's voice asking the Doctor to help him. It was only rope so why did Rory need help?

He wouldn’t find out until almost ten hours later when he woke up. He was in a bed and when he finally opened his eyes he realized he was in the med lab on the TARDIS. Amy was standing a few feet away talking with the Doctor in hushed tones.

Looking at his arms he realized that the rope was gone. When Rory tried to get their attention he made an odd noise that came out as a moan. Soon the two immediately rushed to his side.

"Rory," Amy said relief evident in her voice.

"What happened?"

The Doctor began scanning him with the sonic screwdriver as he answered the question. "You touched the rope, Rory. I told you not to do that. It drains humans much faster than trees hence the no touching suggestion I made."

"I guess I was bit too curious," Rory told him.

"Apparently everyone who travels with me gets that way and it really is nothing to be ashamed about," the Doctor said. "Curiosity can be a healthy thing... when it’s not dangerous of course. You'll be fine in a few hours. The rope just made you saggy."

Amy giggled at Rory's expression. "Saggy?" he asked.

"Yes. The rope drains sentient beings," the Doctor explained. "It's alive as well. Taking the rope you inadvertently saved the tree's life."

"You're a hero, Rory," Amy said, giving him a kiss.


End file.
